A CharmedMR Substitution
by GleekingSam
Summary: Just a little idea on what this would be like... rated K. I will take requests from scenes of either Charmed or Maximum Ride.
1. Sense and Sense Ability

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

**That's right… I take French classes!**

**Anyway… this just came into my head randomly today and I thought: what's the harm in doing this?**

**My favourite book and (second) favourite show combined.**

**A scene from Charmed 'Sense and Sense Ability' with the MR characters.**

**You'll just have to read more to find out…**

**--**

Cast:

Piper- Iggy- Blind (no duh)

Phoebe- Nudge- Deaf

Paige- Fang- Can't talk (also: no duh)

Leo- Jeb

Oh, and just pretend they have the Charmed One's powers, mmkay?

---

Nudge: Iggy?

*Fang walks in the manor*

Nudge: If you're hear I need you to come out in the open and flag me down or something? Hello?

*Fang following Nudge around in circles trying to signal her*

Nudge: Oh, anyone! Hello?

*Fang orbs in the kitchen in front of Nudge*

Nudge: Ah!

*Fang tried to talk*

Nudge: I lost my hearing during the biggest meeting of my life and I can't hear a thing!

*Fang signalling to lower Nudge's voice down*

Nudge: WHAT? I can't hear you.

*Fang signalling again*

Nudge: Oh, ok. Ok, I need your help. Magic has got to be behind this.

*Fang's face brightens up and starts swaying side to side scratching his head and hip*

Nudge: What are you doing?

*Fang does the motion again*

Nudge: Oh, I get it charades! Ok… yeah, yeah.

*Does the motion for a FINAL time*

Nudge: You're a monkey.

*He smiles at her*

Nudge: Yeah, okay you're a monkey!

*Fang put his hands into claws*

Nudge: Ooh… you're an angry monkey…

*Still does it…*

Nudge: Ooh, you're pissed! You're-

*Does the action with bigger hand motion*

Nudge: PMS monkey?

*Fang gives her a screwed up face*

Nudge: Of course not, okay.

*He rounds his hands*

Nudge: Ball?

*Fang makes a mini explosion*

Nudge: Fireball!

*Now he does the monkey, fireball and some other weird hand gestures*

Nudge: A demon monkey stole my hearing!

*Fang points mouth*

Nudge: And you're voice to!

*He nods*

Nudge: Oh honey!

*They both hug* **(Ahem… can we say awkward much? Haha)**

IN THE CONSERVATORY…

*Jeb orbs in with Iggy **(Pretend that Angel is Wyatt sort of, k?)***

Iggy: I don't understand why you can't heal my eyes.

Jeb: I don't know, your vision is just gone.

--

Nudge: You hear something?

*Fang makes talking hands*

Nudge: You hear puppets?

--

Jeb: I'll find Nudge and Fang after I put Angel down.

Iggy: Where am I?

Jeb: In the conservatory- just try to stay calm and try not to worry.

*Jeb leaves with baby Angel*

*Fang and Nudge walk in to where Iggy is*

Nudge: IGGY!

Iggy: I'm so glad you're here. *Walks right past them* And I wrapped my car around a pole-

Nudge: Iggy?

Iggy: I can't see a thing. But I think it has something to do with that mangy monkey-

Nudge: Iggy!

Iggy: Where are you? *Knocks leg on coffee table* OW! Who put that there?

Nudge: Oh my god, Iggy you're blind!

Iggy: Yeah, Nudge, I just said that. Now can we talk about how a monkey could do that?

*Nudge squints here eyes*: What did she say? (Asking Fang)

Iggy: What did who say? The monkey? The monkey didn't say anything. He covered my eyes and stole my eyesight.

*Fang takes notepad with the word "How" written on there*

Nudge (shouting): I think the monkey stole your eyesight when he covered your eyes!

Iggy: Ugh, Nudge are you even listening to me? That's just what I said-

*Fang looks frustrated*

Iggy: Ugh, you acting like you can't even hear me!

Nudge: Oh Ig, it's no use, I can't even hear you. The monkey stole my hearing!

Iggy: Oh he got you to which means somebody sent that flea infested primate after us- we gotta find Fang.

*Fang starts clapping to get Iggy's attention*

Iggy (directed at Nudge): Why are you clapping? This is not funny!

Nudge: What's the matter Fang?

*Fang looks more frustrated*

Iggy: Fang, where's Fang? *Starts walking in between the two and are held back by grabbing Iggy on the arms*

*Jeb walks back into the conservatory*

Jeb: What's going on?

Iggy: UGH! *Covers eyes*

* Fang covers mouth and Nudge covers ears *

Jeb: I see…

Iggy: WELL I DON'T! Where is Fang?!

*Fang trying to signal Iggy*

Jeb: Uh, she's here. She just can't talk.

Nudge (shouting): Excuse me! This is either someone's sick, sick joke, or someone's working on a MASSIVE EVIL PLAN!

Jeb: Whatever it is, you guys are innate without your senses. Iggy, you're the most vulnerable.

*Whilst Jeb is talking, Nudge tried to understand what he's saying*

Jeb: So I want you to stay next to Angel at all times- her force field will protect you.

Iggy: Okay…

Jeb: Fang- a Kazi attack would be deadly right now. Make sure we're stocked up on stunner potion.

*Fang nods and leads Iggy away to manor stairs*

Iggy: Where are we going?

Jeb: Nudge, check the Book Of Shadows and see what you can find on evil monkeys and demons who control them.

*Nudge slowly nods her head and is still squinting her eyes*

Jeb: Uh, c'mon.

*Leads Nudge with her to where the other two are.*

*Meanwhile Fang accidently trips Iggy over the first stair.*

Iggy: Ugh, FANG!

--

**Well that was it?! Was it pointless?**

**Iggy: You made me sound like a total fool with my blindless.**

**Nudge: Yeah, and I don't go deaf all the time! God…**

**Fang: And what's with that awkward moment I had with Nudge in the kitchen-**

**Me: OKAY, so obviously these guys didn't buy it.**

**But should I continue with this Charmed/MR crossover or not. Not really a crossover, more like a substitution. **

**Anywhoo… please review!**


	2. Love Hurts

**This emotion can't really be expressed until you've watched this scene with Piper/Leo. Soo adorable!**

**Search on YouTube for it or something.**

Cast:

Piper- Max

Leo- Fang

Phoebe- Nudge

_A power swapping spell was cast to help a dying Fang. Just pretend Max had the power to heal, like in the series okay?_

Season 1, Episode 21: Love Hurts

[Scene: Attic. Max is watching Fang from the doorway. Nudge walks up to Max.]

**Nudge:**I thought you might like to talk.

**Max:**He could have stayed with us, he could have fought harder.

**Nudge:**He was in pain, he had to let go.

**Max:**He didn't have to, our magic's never failed before. I cast the spell, I took his power, all he had to do was show me how to do it and he never did. _(Begins to cry)_

**Nudge:**How can you be mad at him?

**Max:**Because it should have worked. Gazzy's talking to fish, and you figured out how to use his "power"-

(They both roll their eyes and cringe)

**Max:** Why couldn't I find a trigger? Why couldn't he just help me, give me his power?

_(Nudge walks up to Max and confronts her)_

**Nudge:**He wanted to live, he didn't want to leave you. It's hard to lose someone you love.

_(Max looks back on an unconscious Fang, still crying)_

[Scene: Later on. Max's in the attic with Fang, holding his hands and weeping.]

**Max:**I love you, Fang. (She's crying and a tear drop lands on her hand and her hand starts glowing.) I found it. Fang, I love you. (She holds her glowing hand over Fang and she heals him.) Can you hear me? I love you, Fang, please hear me.

(He wakes up.)

**Fang:**Max. (They hug.)

**Max:**Oh, thank God. I tried so hard and I couldn't make it work before. Why didn't you tell me?

**Fang:**That love was the trigger? You had to find that out on your own. Why couldn't you tell me?

**Max:**I don't know. I was afraid, I was afraid if I admitted how I really felt it would hurt more if I lost you. I'm so sorry, I should have said it before.

**Fang:**It's better late than never.

(They kiss.) {AWWW XD}


End file.
